SON LAS HORMONAS
by Sasuke Bryan Kuznetzov
Summary: Un LavixKanda en donde Lavi tiene serios problemas por mantener su auto control en orden y termina como un chico puberto con ereciones cada vez que ve a Kanda


Bien este fic lo tenia en otra pagina; amor yaoi para ser exactos mmm tiene algo de "parafilias".

Espero que les guste

Pareja:LavixKanda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi entro al cuarto mirando a la persona que ya lo esperaba tranquilamente en aquella habitación se acerco hasta ella acariciándole el cabello.

- por fin te ha soltado Bookman?- pregunto al otro

- sabes cuál es mi misión, soy el sucesor de Bookman por lo tanto tiene que ser así

La persona recostada en la cama lo miro unos minutos, era cierto tal vez en algún momento el también se convertiría en nada más que datos para la historia...regreso su mirada al libro mientras la otra persona se sentaba a su lado

- ¿vamos, no pensaras que tú serás parte de mi pasado?-

- ¿tú lo has dicho tu misión es recolectar datos, no esperaras que crea que yo después de todo seré algo para ti no Bookman Jr?-

- hemos hablado de eso- dijo con decisión

- ¿claro...además no se que estamos asiendo tu y yo juntos no es así Bookman?-

- ¡no estoy de ánimos para pelear!- grito levantándose

- y yo no quiero escuchar tus excusas Bookman!-

- ¡no es ninguna excusa!-

- ¡entonces que haces aquí!-

- ¡no te pongas en ese plan!-

- ¡me pongo en el plan que quiera!-

- ¡haz lo que quieras entonces!-

Grito saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de él, odiaba cuando él se ponía en esa maldita actitud, cuando estaba algo alejado del lugar se recargo contra la pared...siempre había adivinado que aquella relación siempre tendría sus problemas él lo sabía a la perfección, después de todo el tenia esa actitud que siempre le había atraído.

Cerrando los ojos unos momentos, aun recordaba como había comenzado aquella relación tan mas extraña, primero como una fantasía de parte del Bookman Jr, después una obsesión y al último una realidad.

Todo comenzó cuando Kanda y el tenían 12 años

Flash Back

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos de la orden Oscura, era un día caluroso, se dirigía a una plática que les daría Komui aun no comprendía el porqué de esa platica, aunque Panda le había dicho que se trataba sobre la sexualidad.

Lavi entonces se preguntaba ¿que tenia de importante ese tema?, no lo comprendía en lo mas mínimo que había que aprender sobre eso, el lo veía sin importancia. Entro a la habitación allí ya se encontraban, Lenalee Lee hermana del supervisor, Deysa Barry, Kanda Yuu, Lavi miro unos momentos a Kanda y es que siempre desde que había llegado a la Orden se había quedado sorprendido por la belleza que tenia a pesar de ser un chico.

Tomo asiento mientras miraba unos momentos a Lenalee ella también era bonita...En esos momentos vio entrar a Komui y a Reever que Komui parecía serio, y Komui serio era algo muy extraño como ver a Kanda Yuu sonreír.

- ustedes están aquí por decisión de los del concejo, para que les hablemos sobre la sexualidad.- comento Komui

Lenalee miro sorprendida a su hermano con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Deysa simplemente mostro una pequeña sonrisa, Kanda bufo por lo bajo sin importarle las palabras de Komui y la plática, Lavi como buen Bookman que iba a hacer decidió escribir lo que escuchara tal vez algún día le serviría de algo.

Lavi recordaba que en lo particular no le parecía del otro mundo esa platica después de todo, aunque supieran lo que Komui les dijera todo eso sabían que como exorcistas que eran, no tenían permitido tener una relación fuera como fuera, ni relaciones sexuales de ningún tipo.

Eran los elegidos por dios por lo tanto ellos estaban entregados al vaticano a ese dios y a derrotar akumas. Entonces Lavi se preguntaba en ese tiempo con 12 años ¿de que servía aquella platica?...

Cuando la plática termino todos fueron saliendo Lavi estaba junto a Deysa

- no comprendo para que tanta platica- murmuro Lavi

- es solo que quieren que estemos informados supongo- contesto Deysa con las manos en la cabeza- eh Kanda-

Lavi miro a donde miraba Deysa encontrándose con Kanda caminando un poco adelante de ellos, este volteo a verlos, en aquel momento llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros.

- ¿mm?- fue la respuesta de Kanda

- a dónde vas eh?- Deysa se le acerco

- eso no te importa- le contesto fríamente Kanda

Lavi miraba sin decir nada la escena él nunca había hablado con Kanda Yuu para nada simplemente lo miraba de lejos peleando con Deysa o comiendo en la cafetería

- Vamos Kanda- dijo Deysa pasando una mano por el hombro de Kanda- hagamos algo

-Kanda frunció las cejas- ¡quieres soltarme!

Lavi se acerco poniéndose aun lado de Kanda

- Vamos Yuu-chan no es para tanto- lo llamo Lavi

Deysa ante las palabras de Lavi puso cara de miedo y se aparto rápidamente, Kanda volteo a mirar a Lavi muy enojado

- ¿dije algo malo Yuu-chan?-

Deysa retrocedió aun mas, en Kanda apareció una gran vena de molestia y...Lavi solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al piso

- ¡Itai!- se quejo Lavi

Kanda dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, Deysa miro a Lavi con burla

- por lo menos nunca más te le acerques a Kanda ya estás en su lista de más odiados-

Correcto Lavi sabía que la forma en la que se acerco a Kanda no fue la muy bonita, ni la muy para hacerse amigos, después de eso y tal vez por la edad, por la estupidez o por demás comenzó a molestar a Kanda Yuu...el sabia que solo así tenia la atención de Kanda Yuu solo para él en cualquier momento que él quisiera y nadie se interponía entre eso.

2 años después.

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos con 14 años.

Se mostraba algo ojeroso y bostezaba cada que podía, Bookman no lo había dejado dormir por estar recopilando información, y no era todo claro que no, lo único que quería Lavi era estrellar la cabeza en alguna pared y dejar de pensar en eso.

Y era que desde hacía 2 meses tenia sueños y no cualquier sueño...si no sueños húmedos, o si como todo un puberto que era, con los que despertaba con una erección de campeonato o en todo caso con el bóxer mojado.

La primera vez Bookman le había dicho

- " pedazo de Bookman estas hecho Dikk eres patético soñando con eso"-

(nota: para quien no tiene mucho viendo -man...Dikk es el verdadero nombre de Lavi... no se sabe cómo se escribe pero se pronuncia Deak cuando Lavi acepta ser el sucesor de Bookman este cambia su nombre a Lavi, Bookman o Jr. aunque Lavi tiene mucho nombres, Lavi es el nombre 48 de tantos que tiene").

Lavi lo miro unos momentos esa vez, mientras se ponía rojo, después de ese incidente le siguieron más... Y es que a Lavi no le molestaba que fueran sueños eróticos, lo que le molestaba era con quien eran esos sueños...

Si Bookman lo supiera tal vez mataría a Lavi o tal vez lo miraría raro y le daría su pésame y unas palabras como.

-" me sorprende tu idiotez, eso será perfecto para ponerlo en la historia ya que eso no se cumplirá"-

Y era que Lavi no tenia sueños eróticos con alguna chica, estuviera bien si fuera hasta con Lenalee era más que obvio, era su amiga, y su compañera de la orden, pero no el destino estaba empeñado en que fuera otra persona... ¡o si él hablaba de Kanda Yuu sus sueños eran con un hombre! Y no cualquiera si no con Kanda Yuu el ser mas narcisista, que podía conocer.

Y tenía 2 semanas para acá que sus hormonas andaban de fiesta y cada vez que veía de lejos, cerca, o podía sentir el aroma de Kanda Yuu se excitaba, y hasta los pantalones se le hacían pequeños y le apretaban por tremenda excitación.

Odiaba ser un puberto en desarrollo, ahora solo quería ponerle las manos encima a Kanda Yuu, tirarlo al suelo y violarlo hasta que no pudiera ni siquiera ponerse duro. Y desde hacía 2 semanas se había obsesionado con libros, revistas, documentos y cosas sobre el sexo, Kanda Yuu se había convertido en su deseo prohibido.

Contando que tenía 14 años sabía que no era mentalidad para esa edad... ¡pero qué diablos! ¡El solo quería cogerse a Kanda! ¿Había algo de malo en lo que el quería?, vamos el que fuera exorcista y había entregado su vida al creador no significaba que podía hacerlo... o si.

Ok correcto Lavi con 14 años lo aceptaba, Se iría al infierno por tener deseos por Kanda Yuu y con gusto se iba si este caía en sus garras o mejor dicho si podía meterse en los pantalones y cuerpo de Kanda Yuu. Si tenía algo de malo lo que estaba pensando que llegara Panda y lo golpeara.

- ¡idiota!- sintió un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al piso

Correcto Lavi lo sabia Dios lo odiaba, pero la tenia la culpa para que hacia pecados como Kanda la tentación hecha persona.

- ¡te eh dicho que tenemos que ir a recolectar información!- Panda lo tomo de la camisa comenzando a arrastrarlo por los pasillos

- ¡espera Panda!-

- ¡cállate pedazo de holgazán!-

Bookman siguió arrastrándolo por los pasillos no poniéndole atención a nada de las quejas de Lavi. En un pasillo Lavi abrió grandemente sus ojos, Kanda Yuu estaba pasando por ese pasillo justamente

- ¡no otra vez!- grito Lavi

Kanda lo miro al igual que Bookman, Lavi sintió la presión en sus pantalones y...salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, Kanda pensó que era un idiota sin remedio, Bookman miro a Kanda, ok ya sabía de lo que tenia Lavi lo admitía para tener 14 años ese chico Kanda Yuu era sexy.

- ¡qué demonios me vez!- le grito Kanda cuando miro a Bookman

- mocoso insolente- murmuro Bookman dándole la espalda a Kanda

Kanda bufo molesto caminando de nuevo lejos de allí, Mientras que Lavi estaba preguntándose que podía hacer tal vez eran las hormonas o tal vez que ya se estaba volviéndolo loco pero ya era momento de montar a Kanda, aunque pensándolo mejor Kanda lo montaría a el...

- ¡demonios!- grito Lavi jalándose los cabellos-

- tú quítate de mi camino- dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

Lavi volteo mirando a Kanda Yuu, ¡porque dios lo odiaba Y le ponía frente a él a la persona que lo volvía loco!

- ¡te eh dicho que te quite!- grito Kanda molesto

Lavi lo miro unos momentos, ya hoy lo cumpliría palabra de un Bookman que lo aria, Kanda iba abrir la boca para insultar a Lavi cuando...Lavi lo jalo contra la pared sofocando a Kanda por el golpe mientras Lavi ponía todo su cuerpo pegado al de Kanda

- ¡qué crees que haces!- grito Kanda indignado

- ¡porque demonios eres tan sexy!-

Kanda abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿que había dicho?, ok lo más seguro es que estaba en algún sueño o pesadilla, pero si podía abrió mas los ojos al sentir como algo duro se refregaba contra su entrepierna

- ¡de hoy no pasas Yuu-chan!-

- ¡que! ¡Sueltame Usagi-baka!

Lavi no le contesto nada simplemente hizo lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, beso a Kanda Yuu ferozmente, mientras que Kanda Yuu el de ascendencia japonés trataba de zafarse del agarre del cual estaba. Lavi apretaba mas el cuerpo de Kanda contra la pared y su propio cuerpo, sacando un gemido de Kanda que aprovecho para introducción su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Kanda, saboreando los sabores de la boca contraria.

Kanda poco a poco dejo de luchar para corresponder aquel beso, que no era, tierno si no voraz y feroz. El japonés sentía la erección del Bookman rozar su entrepierna, provocando en ambos algunos gemidos. Se separaron por falta de aire, Kanda mirando a Lavi con un hilo de saliva cayendo de sus bocas, la respiración agitada.

En los ojos de Kanda había confusión y muchas preguntas, en la mirada de Lavi simplemente se podía contemplar deseo, Lavi dejo de mirar a Kanda para comenzar a bajar hasta el cuello de su contrario sacando de este unos suspiros.

- para...- dijo a penas Kanda

- ¿porque?- Lavi mordió el cuello de Kanda

- imbécil...estamos en medio del pasillo-

Lavi no quiso escuchar y siguió con lo que hacía, abriéndose paso entre el traje de exorcista de Kanda Yuu, encontrándose con otro impedimento...La venda que llevaba Kanda en el pecho

- esto estorba- gruño Lavi

Como desesperado casi arranco la venda del pecho, acariciando con sus manos la piel que había dejado a la vista. Bajo mas la cara introduciendo en su boca uno de los pezones de Kanda mientras el otro lo pellizcaba con su otra mano para ponerlos duros, ahora Lavi agradecía el tener tanta información.

Kanda apretó sus manos en los hombros de Lavi por aquella sensación hasta ahora desconocida para él, se mordió el labio inferior acallando cualquier gemido de su boca, sabía que podrían descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Lavi cuando se canso de un pezón siguió al otro, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y soplando un poco.

- me encantas- dijo Lavi cuando subió para darle un corto beso a Kanda

Kanda simplemente volteo hacia otro lado, el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya era evidente por lo que se estaba sucintando en esos momentos, sintió como era levantado por la cintura, instintivamente rodeo con la piernas la cintura de Lavi.

- ¡Por dios Lavi, Kanda!-

Los dos por aquel grito se separaron volteando a ver a la persona que había gritado contraendose con un Komui y un Reever que los miraban horrorizados.

Fin flash back

Lavi sonrió al recordar eso, ya que después de que los vieran en tremenda escena no dejaban a ninguno acercarse demasiado y siempre estaban siendo cuidados, pero...como todo pasa después de la tormenta, aquel incidente fue olvidado por todos.

5 meses después, al regresar con Bookman de una misión bajo la puerta de su habitación encontró una nota que decía.

"hoy en la biblioteca ATT: Kanda"

No hay mucho que decir cuando fue, por primera vez sus fantasías con Kanda Yuu se cumplieron y aun se seguían cumpliendo, todo en secreto como debería de ser. Y por 4 años han tenido esa clase de relación.

- Lavi-

Volteo la mirada para ver quien lo llamaba encontrándose con Kanda Yuu, su amante, su verdugo.

- Yuu- contesto

Kanda lo miro unos momentos, para luego agarrarlo de la camisa en un impulso y besarlo apasionadamente, Lavi sonrió contra el beso abrazando posesivamente a Kanda era cierto, su neko como Lavi llamaba a Kanda tenía acciones impulsivas como esas. El sucesor de Bookman sintió como las manos del japonés se introducían dentro de su pantalón

- ¡eh! Espera- dijo Lavi mirando a los ojos- no crees que esto es un deja vu-

- ¿acaso te da miedo?-

- Lavi sonrió- por supuesto que no- Lavi le mordió el cuello- ¿acaso te excita hacerlo donde nos pueden ver?-

- ¿que esa no es una de tus fantasías Bookman?-

- eres un enfermo Yuu-chan

- el enfermo eres tu Bookman o ¿no recuerdas que ayer me esposaste y me amarraste los ojos?-

Lavi le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, era cierto tenía muchas para filias el mismo, pero Kanda se las cumplía y era ardiente cuando lo hacía ¿tenía algún problema con eso?, vamos que se jodieran todos, Komui, Bookman, los del consejo, no dejaría a Kanda Yuu aunque lo excomulgaran.

- entonces Kanda Yuu ¿le apetece tener sexo aquí?-

- Kanda sonrió con burla- ¿me estas preguntando a mi? ¿Que tu ya estas más duro que una roca?

Lavi tomo la mano izquierda de Kanda llevándola a su boca

- son las hormonas Yuu-chan, son las hormonas-

Owari.


End file.
